


Birthday Cutie

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: BTS Drabbles [9]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/You, Park Jimin/Reader
Series: BTS Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887
Kudos: 11





	Birthday Cutie

Jimin was devastated that you had to work on your birthday. Even though you’d mentioned the unfortunate schedule at least fifty times in the week leading up to your birthday, he reacted as if he were just hearing about it for the first time that morning. And as cute as a sleepy, pouty morning Jimin is, you really didn’t have the time to indulge his whining pleas for “five more minutes, jagi, please just let me hold you.”

“C’mon, Chim, let me go.” He was holding you by the waist, giggling when you weakly struggled to get out of bed.

“Never!” He squealed and rolled over to hold you more tightly. This seemed like a foolproof tactic to keep you home with him, until your fingers danced over that ticklish region in his ribs and sent him flailing to the other end of the bed. “That’s not fair.”

“Not fair is you trying to get me in trouble with my boss,” you retorted swiftly as you strode toward the closet to find your uniform. “Not fair is you abusing your cuteness to get me to neglect my responsibilities.”

You didn’t see it because your back was turned to him, but he pouted at the allegation while he wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your hair. “So it didn’t work? You’re leaving?”

Turning in his embrace, you pressed a kiss to his cheek. “See ya later. Love you.” And once he realized you were determined to do the right thing, he groaned aloud and flopped onto the bed, hiding his face in a pillow.

You thought you heard him grumble “So unfair,” into the sheets, and you rolled your eyes and stifled a chuckle.

…

Some time after you left, Jimin motivated himself to roll out of bed. Yeah, he really wanted you to spend the whole day with him without any annoying thoughts about work and responsibility. But, as much as he hated to admit it, your absence did have some perks. Without you around to distract him, he could actually decorate your apartment and work on your cake without you swooping in to one-up him. And, more importantly, this way you would be surprised when you came home from work, which meant you would feel surprised and just as special as you are to him.

But Jimin seemed to have overestimated himself. True to his perfectionist personality, he wasted several hours meticulously decorating the cake, and it still didn’t look good enough. In fact, he was mid cake-induced crisis when you texted that you were finally heading home. And since he now only had half an hour to salvage the food and decorate the apartment, Jimin had no choice but to collect himself.

He was balanced precariously atop the arm of the couch, stretching to tape heart-shaped balloons to the ceiling when you came through the front door.

You eyed each other silently, a wordless battle of the wills. You were processing the sight of Jimin, who looked much less like an adult and more like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. And he stared at you, sensing a scolding for climbing the furniture (again), and also feeling embarrassed that he hadn’t finished decorating before you arrived.

Finally, you won the battle by shrieking, “Park Jimin, that is a reclining couch! Are you trying to break your neck?” And you were so concerned, your eyes instinctively clenched shut as he delicately tiptoed to the floor, wrapped his arms around you, and peppered your face with kisses.

Evidently too happy about your presence to mind the lecture, he beamed, “Happy Birthday, jagi.”

“Thank you, baby.” You were reluctant to turn your face away from his ceaseless kisses so you could speak. “I love the decorations. But next time, don’t try gymnastics on our furniture just for some balloons, okay?”

“I wasn’t doing gymnastics, silly—”

“Okay, okay,” you laughed, realizing that Jimin was too hyper to reason with. You took a moment to recover from that initial fear that Jimin would get hurt, took a deep breath, and returned his embrace. “Thank you for doing all this. It’s really, really sweet that you spent your day off doing this for me.”  
“Of course I did this for you!” Then, more sheepishly, he admitted, “I, uh, I even made you a cake.”

You glanced at him with glittering eyes. “Really?”

“It’s not that pretty,” he laughed, embarrassed by the cake and flustered by your awestruck expression. “But I really tried for you. Sorry it’s not better.” Much like in the scene from that morning, Jimin hid his blush-stained face in your hair.

“I’m sure it’s perfect.” Your heart softened at the sight of such a bashful Jimin, and you rubbed at his back soothingly. “C’mon, let’s eat some cake.”


End file.
